This invention relates to a cushion used by a spectator at stadium events having a self-contained heating element. More particularly, it relates to a stadium cushion having a first pocket which encloses air-activated chemical heating means, and a second pocket that holds weather-resistant clothing, such as a poncho. In another embodiment, the invention relates to a slipcover for a conventional stadium cushion having a pocket which encloses a heating element.
It is very common for spectators at stadium events to carry portable cushions into the stadium to provide an additional degree of comfort when seated for long periods of time. These cushions generally consist of relatively thin foam pads encased in plastic, and frequently have a molded handle which enables easy portability. These devices are relatively inexpensive, and are frequently sold or leased at a stadium by schools or booster clubs to raise funds.
Cold weather is a common problem for many spectators of stadium events. Since the season for high school, college, and professional football extends into the winter, it is not uncommon for spectators to be subjected to extremely cold temperatures during these events. While it is always possible for the spectators to dress warmly, and to carry blankets, cushions, and rain gear, the ability of a spectator to remain comfortable has generally almost always depended on his ability to capture and retain his own body heat. In other words, there has been no practical capability of having externally generated heat to assist in keeping a spectator warm.
The present invention provides a spectator seat cushion which contains a conventional chemical heating element which is located in a pocket and is replaceable, and which also includes weather-resistant clothing, such as a poncho, in another pocket. In an alternate embodiment, the invention contemplates a slipcover for use with a conventional stadium cushion, with a chemical heating element contained within a pocket on the slipcover. In this embodiment, a user simply places the slipcover of the invention over an existing stadium cushion, and inserts a heating element into the pocket on the slipcover.
In the past, there have been a number of methods of heating cushions. For example, in Tilles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,925, a multi-layered cushion is disclosed which is said to reflect body heat, thereby warming the cushion. Various types of electrically heated cushions are also known. An electrically-heated cushion/heating pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,198. Electrically heated mattresses and cushions are shown in Yuen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,717, and Kidwell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,021. A combination poncho/cushion having a battery-energized heating element is disclosed in Browder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,606. The heating element is an electrical resistance wire which extends throughout the cushion. Unfortunately, the battery size necessary to generate sufficient heat for this apparatus makes it somewhat cumbersome.
It is also well known to generate heat by means of various exothermic chemical reactions. Various handwarmers, which may be used e.g., for skiing and the like, may contain iron powder which oxidizes on exposure to air, liberating heat. An infant mattress which includes a hot pack for chemically-generating heat is disclosed in Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,156; various chemicals are disclosed as operative but generally include at least one which is retained within a rupturable bag. A more complex electrochemical system is disclosed in Peterson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,583. A constant temperature pad having various chemicals which are injected into the pad in a liquid form is disclosed in Watson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,127. Devices using liquids have the disadvantage, when used in applicant's environment, of being somewhat difficult to use and also of being susceptible to leaks.
The present invention contemplates the use of finely divided solid chemical heat-generating compositions, which are pre-packaged in small packets which may be from 2" square to 4" square. Packets may be of a type such as those disclosed in O'Neal et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,120, or Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,513. These devices generally consist of powdered solids which include elemental iron along with various other salts and a small amount of water, and are prepackaged and sealed into an air-free environment.
The device of the invention consists of a simple, inexpensive cushion having pockets for retaining a solid chemical heating element and weather-resistant clothing. Alternatively, a slipcover for existing conventional cushions has the same functional elements. This enables a spectator to maintain comfort throughout the course of a stadium event, regardless of the exterior temperature.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a seat cushion for use in stadium events which generates heat, thereby keeping the user warm throughout the event. It is another object of the invention to provide a heated cushion which is easily portable, and which can be rolled up into a relatively small package for easy portability. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a slipcover with retention means for enclosing a chemical heating element for use on conventional stadium cushions. These and other objects of the invention are achieved by the devices of the invention, which are described in more detail hereinafter.